


Power And Control

by spockandawe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Held Down, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Psionics, Quadrant Vacillation, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are suffering. There is a brand new circle of troll hell, and you're the lucky asshole who gets to experience it firsthand. You might have been making your peace with your eventual doom since you pupated, but nothing could have prepared you for this.</p><p>         Kankri is lecturing you.</p><p>         Ok, no, that's not even a fair description of what's happening here. Kankri is lecturing you. Kankri has been lecturing you. Kankri has been lecturing you for two fucking hours what the fuck. You have given him... let's count it up now... yeah, exactly zero reasons to do this to you. You don't even have a single goddamn clue about what has him so spun up. He happened to come back to the hive while you were making the thirty second trip between your husktop and the food preparation block, and you said hi. This is what happens when you try to be polite. All you wanted was an energy drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power And Control

**Author's Note:**

> From the kinkmeme: Sollux uses his psionics to get Kankri off without laying a single finger on him. 
> 
> Also, before I could get this written, Syblatortue did a lovely art fill for the same prompt, which is posted right [here!](http://syblatortue.tumblr.com/post/97040679796/i-found-this-kink-meme-prompt-very-inspiring)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr link](http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/97342925796/power-and-control-spockandawe-homestuck-archive-of)

          You are suffering. There is a brand new circle of troll hell, and you're the lucky asshole who gets to experience it firsthand. You might have been making your peace with your eventual doom since you pupated, but nothing could have prepared you for this.  
  
         Kankri is lecturing you.  
  
         Ok, no, that's not even a fair description of what's happening here. Kankri is lecturing you. Kankri has been lecturing you. Kankri has been lecturing you for _two fucking hours what the fuck._ You have given him... let's count it up now... yeah, exactly _zero_ reasons to do this to you. You don't even have a single goddamn clue about what has him so spun up. He happened to come back to the hive while you were making the thirty second trip between your husktop and the food preparation block, and you said hi. This is what happens when you try to be polite. _All you wanted was an energy drink._  
  
          Oh hey look at that, the word 'privilege' has lost all meaning. Kankri has officially broken your pan. That is the word, right? Privilege? P-R-I-V-E-- no. There's two i's, right? That's a thing you'd notice? P-R-I-V-I-L-E-D-G-- wait. P-R-- Holy _shit._ You can't even sound the word out in your pan anymore. And you're only listening to it. How is Kankri even managing to say it at this point? There's a word for that. Semantic satiation? You kind of want to derail this into a conversation about that, just so you can watch Kankri trying to keep up with your lisp. Themantic thatiation. Kankri, the way you addrethth me maketh me want to take thciththorth and cut off my own arm to ethcape.  
  
         Ehehe, that's actually kind of funny, and-- Oh, _fuck._ You fucked up. You are the moron, it is you. You smiled. You think Kankri might have actually been starting to wind down, and then you had to go and express positive emotion. That'll teach you. He's talking at full fucking speed about-- You think it might be about how being a lowblooded mutant actually gives you more privilege than anyone else on the hemospectrum? You think? Oh, and being a strong psionic makes you basically the most privileged troll in existence. Of _course._ And before you can even get your pan in gear to run through all the reasons why he's wrong, he starts actually explaining how you are more privileged than the Alternian empress. Because, see, she has a theoretically endless number of sweeps ahead of her instead of the defined, mercifully finite lowblood lifespan you have. Oh god, he's not losing steam, it's time for a complete lecture on why real and immediate risk of culling (or installation as a starship engine) are much more pleasant than every single thing the immortal empress of your entire species has ever experienced.  
  
         Maybe you can make a break for it if you can juuuuuust edge around him a little ways-- No, he's got you pretty cornered. And when you try to shift down the wall a little in hopes he'll back _off,_ of-fucking-course he notices you moving. He takes you arm, pats at it a little, and says, "I _do_ apologize for keeping you standing there for so long. We were having such a fascinating conversation that I suppose we just must have lost track of time. Here, this will be more comfortable." And there it is. Before you can throw together an excuse for why you have to go _right now,_ he pulls you down onto the elongated seating platform, leans against your shoulder without dropping your arm, and it's right back to """conversation.""" It's appropriate that the two of you are together. Your mutation doubles everything. And you're pretty sure you're dating a double mutant. His blood, yeah, but also his apparent ability to talk for hours on end without taking a _single goddamn breath._  
  
         In retrospect, it might have been a mistake to joke about the scissors. The idea of cutting your arm off at the shoulder and running for it is starting to look surprisingly appealing. Really, it's barely an overreaction. You do make an effort to see whether you can float your phone out of your room and down the hall, but fine control isn't easy when you can't see what you're doing. You're pretty sure all you manage to do is ram it into the wall a few times. Out of _sheer boredom and desperation_ you make an effort to text KK for help, even though you realize about half a word in that you have no idea if you're even hitting the buttons right. What the fuck ever. You finish typing out what is almost definitely a string of gibberish and hit what is hopefully the send button. If you ever managed to open a text window in the first place. Ehehe, whatever. You hope you did manage to send _something,_ because it'll bug the shit out of KK, and it looks like it's going to be a while before he can get in contact with you to nag you into explaining it.  
  
         You are bored. You are _so bored._ This is more boredom than mortal troll was meant to experience. You're messing around with using your psionics blind again, seeing whether you can flip exactly half of the cutlery to face the wrong way, when Kankri hears the clattering from the food preparation block. He purses his lips at you and looks so righteously offended that you almost have to laugh. But at this point, that would almost certainly double the length of whatever lecture he's trying to give you, _fuuuuuck._ He glares until the noise finally settles down, then glares some more because he thinks he can shame you into good behavior, and _ugh._ Ok. You guess he can shame you into... _apparent_ good behavior. You're kind of enjoying this whole practicing psionics without seeing thing. And Kankri wants you to pay attention to him? _Fine._

          You start small. It's actually kind of fun, just seeing the absolute minimum you can keep your psionics at when you've always cared more about keeping things big and flashy. Who cares about fine control when you can have eye beams? Turns out you've been wasting your potential for sweeps, because this is basically the best way ever to mess with your boyfriend. When you keep your psi output as low as you can without cutting it off altogether, you're not sure he can actually feel it. Up it _just_ a hair though-- Kankri shifts in his seat and reaches down to scratch at the side of his leg. _Ha._ You're getting somewhere.  
  
         It takes some fiddling around, but luckily (so, so unluckily) for you, Kankri's still lecturing as hard as ever, and you have _more_ than enough time to practice. When you keep your psionics focused at just a single tight point, he reacts like a bug is biting him or something, and you're really just kind of impressed that even that isn't enough to distract him from 'bluh bluh check your lowblood mutant cullbait privilege.' Or is he talking about something else now? Who the fuck cares, you're having fun.  
  
         It's hilarious as shit watching him moving around and scratching at random parts of his body as you move your psionics here and there, and you have to bite your tongue to stop yourself from asking Kankri if he has fleas. It'd the fucking funniest thing ever, but even more than that, you want to see just how long it takes him to realize what you're doing on his own. Ten minutes? Fifteen? Maybe _he'll_ think he has fleas. Holy shit, if that happens, you are going to do your absolute best to convince him that human barkbeast flea collars are the best way to treat fleas for trolls.  
  
         The effort it takes to keep your psionics that concentrated is actually getting kind of exhausting, though. So you can pick up a whole city block, but you can't even manage to properly bug your boyfriend? Fuck that noise. You relax your psionics a little, maybe to an area the size of your fingertip. Much easier, though now you have to be sure you're not burning holes in his sweater or leggings. Kankri would kill you, and more importantly, _Porrim_ will be furious if you wreck the sweater, and hey, you actually respect her. It's not easy keeping your psi right up against his skin and not letting it slip to his clothes when you're working blind like this, but fortunately, ehehe, you are _intimately_ familiar with what he's shaped like under those clothes.  
  
         Kankri's a little distracted now (but not distracted enough to stop talking, _ugh_ ) and you are officially getting bored again. He keeps shifting around uncomfortably, and he's asked you several times whether you can feel anything unusual, but each time you barely had a chance to say 'no' before he launched back into full lecture mode. There is no escape. You will meet the end of your privileged lowblood lifespan sitting here listening to this same lecture, a helpless victim of Kankri Vantas. Stop him before he kills again. Out of sheer desperation, you move your psionics right over his sheath.

          Ehehehe, now _that_ gets his attention, even though he tries to hide it. If you weren't looking for it, you might have missed the way his cheeks went red, or the way he stumbled over a word two times before getting it right. You are _completely_ engaged in this experiment again. You take the psionics off him for just a minute so you can plan your attack. Testing on yourself, you can confirm that yes, _wow,_ that feels nice on your sheath, or if you move the psionics just a _little_ ways away... yeah, same effect, even more subtle. Well, you know what you're doing next time you have the hive to yourself. For now though-- You center your psionics right at the very top of his inner thighs.  
  
         Ohh, now that's really nice. He's moving side to side, and you can't tell whether he's trying to get away from the psionics or lean into them, but either way it's sure as hell not working. You're keeping your psionics right where you _put_ them. If you're guessing right, he should be able to feel it on his sheath, but not strongly enough to be satisfying. Even now, Kankri is still trying to lecture you, and even though you've been silently screaming ' _make it stop_ ' for the last two hours, you have to admit that you're kind of impressed. You've got no fucking idea what could have set him off this badly, thought you kind of want to hunt down and strangle whoever's responsible, since you're the poor asshole paying for their shitty life choices.  
  
         Fucking _hell_ yes. There it goes. Kankri's bulge is totally out. Not all the way, and not even much, but those leggings hide approximately jack shit, and you've been watching for it for the last few minutes. He kind of shivers all over and tugs his sweater down a little lower (yeah, real subtle there), and by the time he glances up to see if you've noticed, you're carefully looking in a different direction. Ehehe, oh god, this is the best idea ever, and you just can't stop.  
  
         The tips of his ears are totally going pink, and that's it, you officially can't help yourself. You edge your psionics a little bit closer to his sheath, up the intensity _just_ a touch. And ehehehehe, oh my god, his voice cracks on the word 'privilege,' and that's it, this is officially the most hilarious word in existence instead of just the most obnoxious. 'Privilee-EEEGE.' Stopping yourself from laughing out loud is the most difficult thing you have ever done in your whole life.

          You make yourself leave things as they are for a few minutes, and just have fun watching Kankri try to hold himself together. He's... not very good at it. His face is basically completely red by now, his eyes are shut, and his legs are pressed tight together. Like _that's_ going to do anything. You're pretty sure that his bulge is out all the way by now, and you can see it trying to move even through his leggings and a generous helping of sweater.  
  
         When you finally can't resist the urge to pick up the pace any longer, you apply some psionics directly to the base of his bulge. God, this whole thing? Those more-than-two wasted hours of your life? _Totally_ worth it for the way his claws dig into your arm and how he muffles a strangled noise in your shoulder. And ehehehe, holy shit, you must have gotten to him even more than you thought, because he's already trying to swing up to straddle your legs.  
  
         Hmm. Yeah, but no. You push him back down onto the cushions, then stand up and lean on his shoulders to hold him there when he tries to turn to you again. He's not saying anything now, and oh, sweet silence. You forgot how beautiful it was. Kankri's hands are on your wrists, and he has his head leaned against one of your hands. When you let a prickle of psionics run up and down his bulge, he moans and rolls his hips against the air.  
  
         It would be so, _so_ easy to finish him off from here. So yeah, you're definitely not doing that. Instead you cut your psionics back to the point where he should be barely able to feel them, and ask, "So what should I do now?"  
  
         He glares up at you (still that fucking amazing red and breathing hard) and bares his teeth.  
  
         You snigger. "Use your words Kankri. Or else how will I know I'm fulfilling your needs?"  
  
         It takes him a few tries to give you a coherent answer. It probably doesn't help that every time he opens his mouth, you ramp up the psionics against his bulge. Finally, he manages, "I want you to finish what you _started,_ you loath-- loathsome, detestable-- _aahnn--_ "  
  
         "Well. I'd started a gaming session when someone came home from work and interrupted me. Maybe that's what you mean?"  
  
         When you start to stand up, his claws dig into your wrists, and he yanks you back down for a messy kiss that's more teeth than lips. But then he's the one to break away first, as he arches up into nothing at all, and getting no more contact than what you're willing to give him. This is the best idea you've _ever_ had.  
  
         He snarls in frustration, even though it cuts down on the threat factor that it turns into a moan halfway through. He gasps, "At-- At least you should allow me to disrobe."  
  
         You're kind of thinking no, but neither of you wants to deal with Porrim when you inevitably wreck her sweater. You pull back and shrug-- And increase the intensity of your psionics against his bulge as he yanks the sweater over his head. And ehehehe, then he goes for the zipper on his pants, and what's this? There seem to be mysterious blue and red sparks stopping him from unzipping his clothing! Where could those have come from? It is a mystery, because those pants are fashionable and attractive and you certainly would never want anything bad to happen to them. The glare he gives you is condescending in only the way Kankri can really manage, but wow, it's amazing how ineffective that is when you can see the way his hands are shaking.  
  
         When he finally slumps and shuts his eyes, his head falling back while his legs twitch apart, yeah, that tastes like victory. He has one hand over his mouth (which does basically nothing to muffle the _fucking fantastic_ noises he's making) and the other one kneading at the couch cushions. You kind of wonder how long he'd let you keep him like this. Ehehe, slash you could hold him down with your psionics and keep him there as _you_ wanted.  
  
         Eventually, he cracks an eye open and gives you a _look._ Well, he does his best to give you a look. You get that that's what he's trying to _do,_ but somehow it doesn't seem to be very effective when everything about his body language screams sex and desperation.  
  
         "You realize, of course, that I'll-- ahhh!-- never reach climax without, without attention to my, my nook--"  
  
         You are rolling your eyes _so fucking hard,_ he has no idea. "No, really? I guess I've apparently forgotten all my basic schoolfeeding, or is it just that I'm apparently a complete moron?" He doesn't say anything, which is good, because ehehe, it'd probably come out as half moan. He does try to keep giving you that _look,_ and would you look at that, it's just as ineffective as it was the last time. You sigh. "It means I'm doing this on purpose, asshole."  
  
         He struggles slightly further upright. "I, I _realize_ that must be your intention. I only-- Only fail to see what you hope to _accomplish_ in this way--"  
  
         Hm. Actually, you hadn't thought that far ahead. Expecting every single solitary fucking thing to be driven by bullshit motivations is a very Kankri thing, you've just been doing whatever seems fun, but telling him that isn't going to bug him as much as you want. You look him up and down, with his hands fisted in the upholstery, writhing in place while your psionics play over his bulge, and grin.  
  
         "You realize you could just deal with your nook yourself?" His face is blank and uncomprehending as he looks up at you, and you can't help sniggering. "Come on, you know how to get yourself off. Even with the leggings in the way, this shouldn't be a problem."  
  
         God _damn._ You thought he was blushing before, but now he's bright red all the way out to his shoulders, and he's looking away and refusing to meet your eyes. His claws are digging into the cushions even harder than before, and oh. _Ohhhh._ You grin from ear to ear.

          "You _like_ it this way. You're totally getting off-- well, not getting off-- on me refusing to give you what you need."  
  
          He doesn't answer you, which is as good as 'ooh yes, Sollux, please don't fuck me harder.' And holy _shit,_ he must be off today, because he is basically doing nothing but giving you openings to mess with him.  
  
          "Ok, I can work with that. Clearly, what you want is for me to stop all of this right now, lock myself back in my room, and be the ultimate bulgeblock." Kankri is already opening his mouth to protest when you cut him off. " _Or._ You could _persuade_ me to take care of this little problem for you."  
  
          "How?"  
  
          He reaches with shaky hands for the waistband of your pants, but you wave him off. You're having way too much fun the way things are right now, no need to complicate it. But you've just been winging this whole thing, and oops, you have no idea what kind of price is good with this kind of setup. Or hey, how's this for assholes who think everything a person does ever is driven by a direct motivation. "You can tell me why you thought it was okay to corner me and talk my auricular sponge clot off for _two fucking hours._ "  
  
          He gapes. "It was _not_ two hours! We were engaged in a mutually enjoyable conversation for a much shorter period than that!"  
  
          "Yeah, no. I was just on a two minute gaming break to grab a drink from the thermal hull, and oops, suddenly I've been cornered for a 'conversation' where pretty much my only contribution over two goddamn hours was 'hi, Kankri.'"  
  
          "It wasn't two hours," he mutters.  
  
          You concentrate your psionics right at the tip of his bulge. Stimulating, arousing... and basically the opposite of what he wants right now. "I was trapped in the perfect place to watch the chronogrub make two full fucking cycles before we even moved to the elongated seating platform. So actually it was _more_ than two hours where I got to listen to you talk about privilege. So you're going to tell me what the fuck was even driving that."  
  
          You're expecting protestations that it's for your own good or whatever, and he's just trying to educate you, but he just turns his head away, and-- Holy _shit._ You actually think he's trying not to _cry._  
  
          "Was it something at... work?"  
  
          His lips are pressed tight together, but he nods just the smallest bit.  
  
          You give him a light brush of psionics over his nook as a reward. "Come on, asshole. Just tell me what's up."  
  
          Kankri swallows hard. "It was only a small matter. A troll of-- of _cooler_ blood came to the store near the end of my shift. And presumably once he saw my eyes, he just. Refused to acknowledge. That I was there. He went _into the back room_ to find my manager."  
  
          "Fuck, that sucks. No wonder you were pissed--"  
  
          "And _then,_ my manager, she merely helped him and sent him on his way. She didn't mention a word about the treatment of, of her employees, and when I brought it with her, she simply told me that it wasn't my fault when customers behaved that way. I, I realize that humans have very little grasp of hemocaste politics, but she didn't even think to apologize for my having to endure that kind of treatment--"  
  
          Ahh, _fuck._ You can practically feel the red bleeding over into your black quadrant. To hell with the games, you just give Kankri what he needs, psionics pressing up into his nook and enveloping his bulge, holding him down against the cushions while he tries to thrash. When he spills, you can see it soak his leggings and seep down into the couch. You hold him there until he's an exhausted, shaking mess, still breathing hard with his head hanging low. It's pretty much as pitiful as you've ever seen him.  
  
          Fuck it, if you're going to smear quadrants, why not go all out. You collect him up in a swirl of much gentler psionics and bundle him off to the ablution block. This is probably going to turn into one of those awkward (sexy) three-ways between you, Kankri, and KK before this all flips back to normal, but right now, you don't really care that much. You strip him out of his soaked leggings and help him into the ablution trap before he's even recovered enough to know which way is up, and start running him a bath as hot as the water will go.  
  
          You even wash his hair for him, because you are the most flushed kismesis ever, apparently. With any luck, he'll go back to acting completely awful in a few days, and your relationship should be solidly pitch again. For now, you're too busy being caught up in 'he's mine, he's _mine_ to provoke, and hating him because he's a mutant is so stupid when he's horrible and unbearable in pretty much every other way,' and 'he didn't deserve this, and he has to go back tomorrow, and I won't be there to protect him, and how many times has this happened that I didn't hear about?'  
  
          Finally, you break the silence and say, "That job is no good for you."  
  
          He stiffens. "I am aware that I have my own shortcomings, though I would _hope_ you would credit my ability to hold a paying position--"  
  
          You flick his ear, but gently. "I _mean_ you hate retail and retail hates you. You should go back to law school."  
  
          "If you will _recall,_ the reason I left law school in the _first_ place was the extreme drain on our finances, as opposed to the possibility of my bringing money into this hive instead of just taking it."  
  
          "Yeah, and the _point_ of bringing that money in was to save it. Which we've been doing. Plus I'm getting programming work more often now, and KK finally found a manager that won't fire him for his language."  
  
          He pulls his shoulders back and glares at you. "I have no wish to be a burden."  
  
          "Yes, you were definitely a _huge_ burden when you ditched your career path to support me and KK when neither of us had steady income. There has never been a bigger freeloading burden in the history of trollkind. I'm _trying_ to say that it's our turn to support you now, asshole."  
  
          He wilts and sniffles, just once. "Oh."  
  
          You reach up with one hand and gently turn his face so you can kiss him. You don't even care that his arms are around your neck and are your shirt is going to be completely soaked. Kankri's still awful and horrible in almost every conceivable way, and you're intimately aware of every area where he could be working to improve himself and _isn't,_ but... You think you'll try hating him again tomorrow.

                   


End file.
